This invention relates to an accessory or an accessory mount for yachts.
In my patent application Ser. No. 658,039 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,374, dated 10/03/84, there is described an accessory or an accessory mount for a yacht comprising a device not normally involved with the operation of a winch and having an integral supporting leg which is adapted to locate in the handle receiving socket of a winch and be releasably locked to the winch.